Vito Lompar
Vito Lompar Kask (This character was created by Belle) Just find a voice that understands Vitomir J. Lompar was born in Crna Gora, sometimes transliterated as Tsrna Gora ("Black Mountain") on July 4th at 11:48am during a hot summer followed by his younger twin sister Koviljka. They are the only children of Tijana Vlasta, a Muggle woman, and Stevan Kasun a Muggle-born wizard. History Tijana Vlasta died during childbirth. The Lompar siblings Vito and Kovi have very little knowledge of their mother Tijana, their father keeps old photographs, and paintings he created himself of her locked, a better word being hidden away. They have been collecting dust in their families attic since the twins were born, since she died. Their grandparents Pavle, and Franka often make the mistake of commenting on how much Kovi looks like her mother. Their aunt Dali is always the one to remind them that they look very much like бака је Silvija too. The Lompar siblings are susceptive to a blood-born code, they can be prejudiced, and aggressive. Often with little remorse. Kovi is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. Vito, even with his soft meaning and hard sounding name is the more laid back twin, a combination brain and brawn to Kovi's brawn and brain. Stevan worries he does not have the right influence for his children, he is a late bloomer, and a Muggle-born with few, and far between relatives being magical by any means. Dali, his sister has been the one to teach the twins near everything they know about magic. She keeps a very well guarded secret, Dali is a Seer. She has been very silently prophesying the entire lives of her family. She is aware of Kovi's sensitivity, and the severe increase only during REM sleep. She is fully aware of their occasional personality disorders. She knows of Vito's combination of symptoms sensitivities awake and asleep, and the "ticks". The twins both suffered mild damage to their primary cortex during birth. It was an unsettling event, that in conjunction with Tijana's death caused people to look down on the twins, and the family. They were once born from a Pure-Blood family, and now they were defective, the twins were seen as "cursed". Vito is much more predictable, then Kovi. The irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage Kovi lives with is far more unpredictable compared to the mild primary motor cortex damage Vito lives with. Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment their cousin Kesenija was raised very similarly. Vito is very close to his cousin while Kovi is not, she is very competitive with her for an as yet undefined reason. When Vito and Kovi were two years old their sister, from their 'other mother' Harlow was born. Bianka Lompar is special like her brother and sister. Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, her daughter does she is a Metamorphmagus. Vito has always been very proud of his being a Muggle-born wizard, he believed it to be the best, superior in an underestimated way. When Harlow told her friends, and family what her daughter could do, when she bragged to no end about how magnificent her Half-Blood Metamorphmagus daughter was. Vito became very jealous, this is when the ticks became more noticeable. After Vito and Kovi's seventh birthday, they got something they specifically asked for, their brothers Danilo and Lakota were born. Five year old Anka was not happy about this. She knew they were going to stay, and they were going to change everything in the family, Dali said so. What she has and will always have trouble with the most is telling them apart. Dan, and Kota are identical. To the untrained eye it is impossible for them to be told apart, except by Kovi. Vito, Kota, and Dan have a connection that Kovi, and Anka cannot begin to fathom, brotherhood. However, Vito may not be able to tell the twins apart at first glance, but he has a bond with each of his brothers, and his sisters that no one but each of them individually would ever understand. Stevan enrolled his children in the Eastern European School. He, and his sister Dali had been there. He had gone much later than she had, and was separated into a different house. Dali was accepted into Nikelkaj, and Stevan into Kask, which at the time for him was very difficult to accept, he felt himself a Mielkutė, he had always been a "creative". Vito following his father's footsteps was accepted into Kask. Kovi, and rival cousin Nija were placed in Vorobyov and Boyanova. |-|Name= Full Name: Vitomir Jevrem Lompar Pronunciation: VEE-to-meer · JEHV-rem Nickname: Vito Vito Lompar Vitomir Croatian name derived from the Slavic elements vit "master" and mir "peace, world, prestige" Jevrem (Serbian Јеврем) Serbian form of Ephraim. From the Hebrew name אֶפְרָיִם ('Efrayim) which meant "fruitful" Lompar (Cyrillic: Ломпар) Montenegrin surname |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance He has dark brown hair, so dark it is considered black. His hair ranges in length ranges from very neat, very closely cut to big, thick, fake looking wild man hair. He prefers to wear it shorter, under a nicely fitting hat. He has beautiful, milk chocolaty brown eyes, they are absolutely sparkle, they are fairly deep set, and can look a bit sunken in making him have a somewhat gaunt appearance. Vito is funny looking, for a man in a way that works for him. Personality Oh because of dad I now know myself better Vito is laid back, and he can be very quiet some call it shy. He questions other people, getting to know them and not really giving them the opportunity to do the same. He is a silent killer, capable of Machiavellian charm, and sincere dishonesty. He has been known to conjure piano keys, and sing at request. Vito knows that he can sing like an angel. He has been playing the piano, very well, among a varied selection of musical instruments he is quite gifted with, since he was four years old. :He has minor primary motor cortex damage sustained during birth.He spontaneously involuntary movements of specific body parts, it has been categorized by muggle doctors as mild tourette syndrome. He, and Kovi both seem to function just fine in a relaxed state. When they become agitated things get slightly difficult for them. He has trained them into a type of submission resulting in his being very active. He greatly enjoys physical activity. Vito loves to climb, and swim, bike and run, something he and his family all still get together to do. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Bissy Radic - Bissy is a very complicated topic. Without a doubt Vitomir adore Biserka, and she his company. They will deny it until they are blue in the face claiming to love each other like siblings. Lucia D'Ambrosio]] - Told by both Kovi and Nija that Lucia it too young for him, she is a flirt, and that confounds him. He likes to sing with her and tries to keep things professional. Possessions Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM